Dante Hyūga
Dante Hyuga is a young Hyuga member aged 14 but still a Gunin due to his late entry to the Academy. Although seemly calm on the out side he can be somewhat Hot Tempered without anybody knowing a thing. Background Information The beginning. Born into the main branch of the Hyuga Clan, some might as seen this as a gift but not Dante, from a young age he seen himself becoming the leader of his Clan, he couldn't trust this title to anybody not even his father the current leader. Day of the Contract. After learning the basics from Zeshin, Dante quickly understood the fundamentals of the basic summoning Jutsu and after that it was just the matter of a contract. One morning meeting the Jonin outside the Hyuga compound Dante and his younger Sibling quickly found themselves relocated to a hidden bamboo forest, unknown to man, but known to Zeshin. Shortly after arriving the small group of Shinobi quickly found themselves surrounded, by four bear like creatures quickly discovered to be Panda's, two of them spoke all of them seemed to know Zeshin. After the little met and greet, the group starting to move, the four panda's and Zeshin taking the lead while the rest of the group struggled to keep up. Upon arriving at their destination a member of the party appeared to be missing, having been left behind unable to keep up with the groups speed. After a short talk between Zeshin and Dante, Zeshin made off into the temple like structure they stood before. Dante being left with some words "After you're done I'll be in here." Dante quickly found out what Zeshin meant by done, taking part in a trail of determination and strength. After passing said trail, exhaustion took over Dante's body he only barely made it into the Temple before him, after a short walk into the Temple seeing the panda's in the circular room, after a little meet and greet in the middle Dante was able to confirm a contract between himself and the great Panda's Pan and Dan. Opening of the eyes. Dante was an all round stuck up pompous brad as a younger Genin, but on that day everything seemed to have changed for the young Hyuga. That day would be the day three Genin thought it to be a good idea to take part in an A rank mission by themselves, although very skilled, not experienced. The three Genin quickly found themselves in over their heads, and before long they found that there won't always be back up that makes it on time. Akira was one of the three Genin, although Dante wouldn't be close enough to call him a friend, not that he would call anybody a friend he respected him, he was his follow team mate. Until they met big boss that was, the big boss was a monster of a shinobi, and having that Akira had already taken damage it proved to much for them and sadly Akira lost his life that day. "Love is the only weapon you need, so carry it with you and Die a happy man." where the last words which Akira left for Dante and in respect and memory Dante always kept them close to him. Some might have seen this as something which shock Dante into the real work, opening his eyes, making him the person he was today. Personality & Behavior Proper, level headed, approachable.. These are some of the comments people have made about Dante's outwards personality, but on the inside he's not quite so calm. Although not hateful he holds a grudge against anybody who is against him or his Clan, as the future leader of the Hyuga clan Dante believes it's his right and honor to portray himself as a proper member of the hidden leaf, holding up it's laws and rules in order to keep the pride of his clan upon his shoulders. Appearance Dante Hyuga's skin was a pale tanned color, his hair black and falling below his neck tied in a small pony tail(Often by a black rubber band) to fall free, his fringe kept to the side of his face not to obstruct his eyes. His eyes a trait of the Hyuga clan, pale white with emotionless and pupiless iris. Dante's everyday clothing consists of a baggy white long sleeved tunic like top, both sleeves tied above the elbow with twine going up both shoulders and tying in a knot between the shoulder blades. Both legs bandaged to his upper thigh revealing no skin, with a pale purple like kilt that his top tucked into at the waist, tied off with a small belt like piece of material. A small white pouch at the base of his lower back, directly in the middle. Dante's hidden leaf headband which proved he was a Shinobi, he kept it on his belt on the left hand side of his front hip, in clear view for everybody to see. Battle Scars Thanks to another Genin on a mission Dante wears a scar across his upper abdomen, a perfectly straight cup from side to side just before the rib cage ends. Abilities Byakugan The Byakugan is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga and Ōtsutsuki clans, inherited from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.1 It is regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu, the others being the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. The Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. Its vision can penetrate through most solid objects and obstructions, though certain barriers may distort the Byakugan's perception somewhat. The Byakugan is also able to more effectively follow high-speed movements to better react to them. Currently Dante can see clearly 50 meters without any error, 75 would be the max if he tried to push it. Physical As a Physical body Dante's is solid, his speed and strength are exceptional for somebody of his age. Throughout the Academy he was always one of the best in outdoor/practical activities, being from the Hyuga clan his reaction time is quite heightened thanks to growing up with the Byakugan. Taijustu Being a descendant of the Hyuga clan, Dante's Gentle Fist is on par, and as a main branch of the Clan he pushes himself to be on top of his game. Though always room to improvement, Dante prides himself on being a good Taijustu fighter as it's a main trait of his Clan. Scythe: The Scythe which Dante can be seen carrying is a moment to his fallen comrade Akira, being his Bō with a chakra blade shaped scythe head upon it. Though new to Dante having not really used weapons like this before, he's quickly learning to use it. Summoning Dante learnt the summoning Technique and was able to form a contract after meeting and training with Zeshin, a Jonin of the hidden leaf. Dante is currently able to summon Pan and Dan. Pan: Dan: Databook Library Spars/battles Clash of Prodigies. The Cold-hearted making temperatures rise! Dante v Ryouta, Phoenix Sage Fire Technique (2/2) Casual Storyline Missions B-Tank: Tracking - Find their hidden base! Chakra Flow Training (2/3) C-Rank: The Sudden Commotion A-Rank: RIP Akira. Chakra Flow Training (3/3) Training Family Training: Chakra Flow Training (1/3) Meeting the Panda's Dante's contract. Teams First Meeting. Phoenix Sage Fire Technique (1/2) Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique(1/2) Body Flicker Training. Fire Release: Giant Fireball Technique(2/2) Approved By: Heki Category:Characters